


Our Choice...

by millygal



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: J-Squared, M/M, RPF, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen end up blowing off steam at the People's Choice Awards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Choice...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by wings128 being a total facilitator and sending me pretty pictures and suggestions, oh and this specific pic... They're wearing matching outifts...very adorable.
> 
> It's my first J2 fic, not something I'd usually write, I read them but don't write them...blame wings ;)

He's been dreading this; the limo, the cameras, the red carpet full of hastily handed over notepads and pens.

Eight years and he still gets himself completely worked up before one of these things. Thank god for Jared.

If it wasn't for his best friend sat waiting patiently in the car, soft understanding in his eyes, sympathetic grin plastered across his face, Jensen would never make it through the endless rounds of interviews and posed pictures.

It's not that he doesn't love meeting the fans; as a general rule they're awesome people with insightful questions and shyly whispered endearments that never fail to make him grin like a loon. It's the interviewers that get his goat, sweaty palmed women with personal questions that have _nothing_ to do with the show or his part in it.

Who cares where he and Danneel go on their holidays, what clothing brands Justice wears, Jesus even what hair products he uses.... How is any of that important?

As Jensen sighs and steps off the rental's front porch he hears Jared wolf whistle and chuckle from inside the limo and it sooths his frayed nerves a little.

On the plus side at least it's the People's Choice Awards, they're always good for a laugh and the clue's in the title. It never fails to amaze him that the viewing public still love the screwed up brother's and they're freaky assed lives.

Sliding in next to Jared, Jensen smiles at his own idiocy and shakes his head, "Do we have to?"

The car pulls away and Jared lays a gentle hand on Jensen's knee, "Yeah man, sorry."

Jensen tangles his fingers with his best friend's, leans his head back against the seat and wills his rising stress levels back down to normal.

Jared watches Jensen fidget in his seat and can't help the affectionate grin.

He will never understand how a man so self assured on set can turn into a nervous wreck before a public event. The amount of times he's had to drag Jensen kicking and screaming to a charity dinner or photo op for the show, then again, Jared's always been more into the whole 'public appearance' thing than his partner in crime.

At least Jensen has no problem with the conventions, mainly because he's surrounded by the entire cast and crew. Jared knows he likes to blend into the ensemble not be the centre of attention, and at cons they are amongst their own, whether their own are members of the cast or fans just willing to offer support for a show that's been a part of their lives for so long.

Not that Jensen doesn't get the occasional attack of stage fright before a panel, which is why he's never done one alone, or at least without Jared or Misha in the audience, egging him on, offering silent support when the questions get a little too out there or making shadow puppets on the projector.

The few panels Jensen doesn't have Jared for, Misha always comes up trumps, hides in the back ready with a daft accent and silly question.

The event organisers have stopped bothering to set boundaries for their panels, they know Misha or Jared or even Mark will just jump on stage regardless of ticket sales for specific actors. The few times they've gotten a telling off for it they've stood, heads bowed, matching irreverent grins hidden beneath suitably chastised looks.

Jared squeezes Jensen's knee and tips his head towards the front of the car.

Jensen flicks the button for the privacy window and waits patiently for it to close fully before leaning into Jared's broad frame, "Man I hate these things. I mean what exactly they think they're gonna get from asking us whether we wear the same underwear I'll never know."

Jared grins and rests his chin atop Jensen's head, "We could always tell the truth next time someone asks that. I could just see the headline in USA Today, 'J2 admit to wearing each other's underwear'."

Jensen laughs and curls into Jared, "Hmm, I'm fairly sure Dann and Gen would have something to say if they read _that_ over their morning coffee."

Jared places a finger under Jensen's chin, tips his face enough to reach the soft line of Jensen's jaw and runs the flat of his tongue along the five 'o' clock shadow already growing there, "I don't know why you bother shaving dude, it never stays gone for long."

Jensen shivers at Jared's touch and laughs, low and throaty, "If the producers didn't ream me out every time I came back off hiatus I wouldn't bother. We all know you love a full and manly beard."

The teasing in Jensen's voice is swallowed by a groan as Jared nips lightly at his pulse point. His suit trousers are becoming uncomfortably tight as large hands palm him through silky material and he finds himself squirming on the spot, "Dude, we gotta get out and walk a red carpet in a minute."

Jared grins against Jensen's throat before sliding the tip of his tongue along the shell of his best friend's ear, "That'd give them something to take pictures of. Jensen Ackles; walking hard on."

Jensen pulls away slightly and bats at Jared's arm, "Funny. You're a laugh riot, anyone ever tell you that?"

The breathiness in Jensen's voice isn't lost on Jared but he clamps down on the urge to mouth the hardening cock resting against his palm, takes pity and puts a few inches space between them.

Cupping Jensen's knee again, Jared smiles and sighs over dramatically, "What did you expect, wearing _that_!"

Jensen closes his eyes and breathes slowly for a second, concentrating on the sound of his own heart beat in his ears before looking down at himself and grinning, "You like? Gen gave me a heads up on what you were wearing."

As the car pulls into the circle entrance surrounding the event, hundreds of flash bulbs go off and Jensen once again thanks who ever invented black out glass, "It's a wonder they don't run out of film."

Jared chuckles and taps a tempo-less pattern into Jensen's knee, "You have _got_ to drag your ass into this century. Digital man, no one uses film anymore. No one accept art students and struggling photographers in France."

Jensen waits for the car to pull up before running a hand through his slightly longer hair and grabbing for the handle, "We gonna get this over with or what..."

As Jensen slides from the car, Jared reaches out and pinches his ass before following him onto the red carpet.

~^~

They've survived the hoards of fans and photograph hounds all vying for attention and are happily sipping champagne before the main event kicks off.

Jared regularly has to pinch himself. He's stood in a room full of actors and artists he never thought he'd be mingling with in a million years.

Not bad for a gangly kid from Texas.

Jensen tips his glass at Jared from across the room and places it on a passing tray before slipping off towards the restrooms.

Jared smirks and follows a minute later, knowing that Jensen's probably going to stare in the mirror and give himself a talking to.

Discarding his own glass, he heads in the same direction and slips in behind Jensen, "You okay?"

Jensen turns away from the bank of dressing room style mirrors and smiles, "Yeah, just psyching myself up for reading off an auto-cue. I miss speech cards man, so much easier."

Jared flicks the lock on the door and stalks forward, "If you wore your glasses out in public more often you wouldn't look like a squinty freak on stage."

Jensen notes the locked door and feels his pulse rate kick up a notch, "So polite Jar, I dunno how you stayed single for so long before Gen took pity on you."

Jared backs Jensen against the line of basins and braces his hands either side of his hips, "I was always too busy playing hooky with someone...no idea who, you?"

Despite his rapidly hardening cock and the sweat pooling at the base of his spine, Jensen eyes the door and pushes back against Jared's shoulders, "We can't...not here."

Jared pays no attention to Jensen's half hearted attempts to 'be good' and nuzzles against his throat, "You know it'll chill you out."

Jensen opens his mouth to protest only to find it full of Jared's tongue and he officially gives up trying to play the responsible adult.

Scraping a canine against Jared's tongue, Jensen moans quietly and brings his hands up to run through the soft hair tickling his cheek, "Chilled out enough to sleep."

Jared's hands are already busy working on Jensen's trousers when he feels jittery fingers attacking his own zipper, "For someone so polite and well behaved, you do a great impression of a horny teenager."

"Fuck you."

"Planning on it."

Jared spins Jensen, splays a hand against the base of his spine and slips his trousers down far enough to expose the creamy white flesh of his ass, "Commando, nice!"

Jensen grins at Jared in the mirror and waggles his eyebrows, "Did you expect anything less..."

Jared rifles around in his jacket, producing a travel size tube of lube and coats the fingers of his left hand before using his right to free his already weeping cock.

Jensen's head bows as he feels long fingers pressing against his tight muscles and has to bite down hard on his lip to stop from groaning out loud, "Jesus Jared..."

Jared knows they haven't got long before someone notices they're gone so decides to forgo the pre-amble and forces his middle finger inside Jensen's tight ass, all the way to his knuckle, before crooking the tip and brushing against the sensitive bundle of nerves he knows will ease his way, "No time to play nice Jay."

Jensen swallows deep and slams his palms against the mirror. Angling his hips and pressing back into Jared's hand, he hisses and nods.

Jared watches Jensen's pupils dilate and does nothing to hide his smug smirk, "Always did like it a little rough didn't you?"

Jared's got two fingers buried now and is scissoring them harshly, readying his best friend for the fast pace he's going to have to maintain if they're gonna get away with fucking in the bathrooms of the People's Choice Awards without being on the newsstands the next day.

Jensen twists his hips, bares down onto the fingers working him and can't bite back the moan bubbling up his throat, "Fuck me already would you!"

Jared loves that moment just before he sheaths himself inside Jensen, his best friend can get down right obnoxious when he's this hurried and horny and it makes the hairs on the nape of his neck stand on end, "Over eager..."

Jared withdraws his hand, quickly fishes out a foil packet and rolls the latex over his twitching cock. Widening his stance, placing a gentle hand on Jensen's hip, he slides his covered tip against Jensen's ass.

Jensen claws at the mirror and arches his back. It's almost ridiculous how hot Jared can make him in so few minutes but his skin is on fire and he can't hear passed the white noise rising to a deafening crescendo in his ears, "Please..."

Jared bucks his hips and buries the tip of his cock inside Jensen. Nails digging hard into his hips, leaving little half moon marks in his wake.

It's not gentle and it's definitely not pretty but Jensen can't get enough of the erratic twitching of Jared's hips as he shallow fucks him into the basin in front of him.

Sliding a hand between Jensen's legs, Jared matches himself stroke for stroke, dragging strangled moans and half formed pleas from the man baring down against him, "That's it Jay, let it go, come on, let it go."

It's pathetic but he's so close, Jensen's so close to blowing his load and Jared's only just fully sheathed himself inside his aching asshole, "God, fuck, that's it...Jar..harder, quick, don't _stop_."

Jared lays himself against Jensen's back, resting his forehead between broad shoulder blades and speeds up his already hurried thrusts. Feeling the familiar weight and warmth of the cock resting against his palm, Jared slams into Jensen hard enough to rattle the porcelain of the basin their resting against, "Gonna come, gotta come...love emptying myself inside you."

Jared's quiet declaration coupled with the sound of sweaty slapping flesh pushes Jensen over the edge and clamps down with his teeth hard enough to rip the inside of his cheek to stop from crying out as he comes, shooting streams of hot salty liquid into the wash basin.

Jensen tightens round Jared's cock nestled thick and full inside his ass and he feels the taller man shudder and bite down on the cloth covering his shoulder.

It's over in minutes but the liquid quality to Jensen's muscles as Jared pulls out of him is enough to make him laugh at his own easiness, "You..fucking hell man, you were right, definitely chilled."

Jared peels off the condom and dumps it in the trash before tucking himself away and zipping up, "See, a little of what you fancy is good for what ails ya. Just don't fall asleep in your seat. You ain't pretty when you drool."

~^~

Later, after photos and interviews and rounds of questions so silly both the men are holding their sides and crying with laughter, Jared rests a gentle hand against the base of Jensen's spine, two fingers playing with the waist band of his best friends trousers as they pose for one last set of pictures.

If their eyes are slightly dewy, if neither one is completely coordinated in their answers and comments, no one says anything.

~^~

The photos come across Jared's manager's desk three days later. He smiles at the easy body language between the two men in the picture and chooses to ignore the slightly ruffled look his client has and the self satisfied smirk playing across Jensen's lips.


End file.
